1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus and software for providing recovery data for program code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Programs for computers or other programmable devices are normally updated or modified during their life cycle. Many programs are written in source code, which is then compiled into object code. When a program is being updated, it is often important for the system or engineer updating the program to be aware of the current version of the program and whether or not it has been previously modified. Modifications are commonly made to the source code prior to its compilation. Source code version control systems can be used to keep track of such changes.
Software tools exist also for modifying the compiled object code prior to its execution, for example, to introduce optimizations. However, such modifications may depend on the object code being in a known form or version. If modifications have already been made to a known form of the code, subsequent modifications may result in faults or inconsistencies being introduced.